fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Medusa's Curse
Suddenly, people off to the side began blowing through golden horns with banners attached to them, and a light entered the room out of nowhere. Then a mouse, a deer, and a frog descended from the light of the room. They were also carrying wands. The first girl was 16 years old with brown fur with some of it in a ponytail, curvy pink ears, small whiskers, a pink nose, blue eyes, red lips, rouge on her cheeks, and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing a white petticoat and ankle-length pantalettes, a gold choker, a red ball gown with a gold bodice and shoulder line, a red hair bob with a large gold feather stuck in it, and gold slippers. Her name was Tanya Mousekewitz. The second girl was a 9-year-old deer with brown fur, a black nose, white spots, light brown hair, blue eyes, and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. Her name was Faline, Tanya's friend. The third and last girl was a light green frog with light brown eyes and a spring green underbelly, along with a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. Her name was Tiana, Tanya and Faline's friend. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, The Three Girl Animals!" Fred announced. Tanya was the first to land on her feet, Faline the next, and Tiana the last. "Mistress Tanya, Mistress Faline, and Mistress Tiana!" Fred finished. The three girl animals flew over to the crib and looked at the Norwegian girl, sleeping peacefully. She was a newborn with fair skin, a small nose, light freckles, and turquoise eyes, wearing two baby pink hair-bobs in her pigtailed hair, a long matching nightgown with short sleeves, and a diaper. Her name was Anna. Tanya, Faline, and Tiana gasped and cooed. "The little darling!" Tiana smiled. She, Tanya, and Faline left the cradle and faced Geppetto and Widow Tweed. "Your majesties!" said all three girl animals, curtsying. Tanya said, "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift." Then she flew over to the crib. "Little princess," she said to the baby. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty." Then she waved her wand, and magic orange dust appears and fell onto the child, granting her gift. Chorus: One gift, beauty rare Ginger colors in her hair Eyes the precious turquoise stones She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes Now, it was Faline's turn to grant Anna her gift. "Tiny princess," she said. "My gift shall be the gift of song." She also waved her wand, making magic cyan dust appear and fall onto the child. Chorus: One gift, the gift of song Melody her whole life long The nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade To her door At last, it was Tiana's turn to grant Anna her gift. "Sweet princess," she said. "My gift shall be--" But before she could finish and grant the baby her wish, a blast of loud wind hit her and spread throughout the room, making a mess, and the doors of castle suddenly sprang open, letting in more loud wind. Geppetto and Widow Tweed were alarmed by what was happening. Even the girl animals didn't know what caused the room to be a mess. Then the room went dark for a moment until there was a giant flame of fire appearing where the lightning bolt struck and grew bigger. Then it began to manifest and disappear, leaving an evil woman in its place. The evil woman was a slender, yet potbellied, one with short, thick, red hair, light green eyes, pale skin, false eyebrows, dark circles, a white bucktooth, and a brief pointy nose, wearing a red sleeveless dress, emerald green earrings, lavender stockings, and maroon high-heeled shoes. Her name was Madame Medusa. Resting on her left shoulder was a red fox with a white muzzle and underbelly, a black nose and paws, a bushy tail with a white tip, yellow eyes, and sharp, white teeth. His name was Foxy Loxy. "Why, it's Madame Medusa!" Faline gasped. "What does she want here?" demanded Tiana. Tanya shushed her. Now without putting other lives in the room at risk, Merlin immediately shielded Kristoff from the evil one to protect him. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Geppetto." said Medusa. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Medusa stopped when she saw the three animal girls and laughed slightly. "Oh, how quaint!" she said, "Even the rebel". Tiana angrily started to fly towards Medusa, but she was held back by Tanya. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation" said Medusa. "You weren't wanted!" said Tiana angrily. "Not what?" asked Medusa. She seemed somewhat surprised, but her expression changed. "Ha-ha. Oh dear, what an awkward situation." she said, stroking Foxy Loxy's back. "I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." She turned to walk away when Widow Tweed stopped her. "And you're not offended, your excellency?" asked Widow Tweed. Then Medusa stopped in her tracks and looked back. "Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child" said she with a dark smile. Then Tanya, Faline, and Tiana quickly surrounded the crib to protect the infant princess from whatever Medusa was planning to do to her. Then Medusa spoke to everyone in the room, loud enough for them to hear. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her eighteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!" said she. "Oh no!" cried a horrified Widow Tweed, as she rushed to the crib and took the child in her arms. Then Medusa began to laugh evilly. "Seize that creature!" ordered Geppetto angrily. Then the guards approached Medusa, ready to attack her. "Stand back, you fools!" screamed Medusa. Then there was a flash of lightning, surprising and blinding the guards. Then Medusa laughed evilly once more as she disappeared in flames and vanished, and Foxy Loxy walked off to her lair. Widow Tweed continued to hold the baby in her arms, crying over the horrific curse. Geppetto was indeed furious, but he was also afraid of the curse and his granddaughter's life. "Don't despair, your majesties." Tanya said, as she approached the king and queen, giving them hope. "Tiana still has her gift to give." Geppetto was still scared, but he showed some faith in him. "Then she can undo this fearful curse?" he asked. Tiana shook her head. "Oh no, sire!" "Medusa's powers are far too great!" answered Tanya. Faline approached Geppetto and Widow Tweed. "But she can help." she suggested, as she gently shoved Tiana to the front. "But..." Tiana stammered. "Just do your best, dear." said Faline. "Yes, go on." agreed Tanya. Tiana did think of one thing that would work. Then she began to wave her wand, emitting magic green dust that fell onto the child, saying, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked woman's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Chorus: For true love conquers all Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs